


Ties and Teasing

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: Can you write a fic where married klaine are having sexy times, maybe using some toys, but something goes wrong (maybe something hurts/toy is used wrong) and one of tem has to use their safeword that they never have had to use before and the other one is all flustered and like ok ok ok we’re stopping and then it’s just kind of funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties and Teasing

“Oooh - ahh - _yes_ , Blaine, like that!” 

Kurt moaned wordlessly as Blaine shifted his hips downward and kept thrusting. He flexed his hands uselessly, caught between loving the sensation of being tied up and hating that he couldn’t just grab Blaine and position him exactly where he wanted him to go.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Blaine panted. He shifted so his hands were intertwined with Kurt’s against the headboard, giving him new and better - _oh God so much better_ \- leverage.

In fact, maybe a little too much leverage.

Kurt screamed at the next downswing of Blaine’s hips, which jolted him up and then back down the bed, stretching his arms painfully. His wrists chafed against the metal of their headboard, a stinging scrape that resonated along his body unpleasantly.

“Fuck!”

“So good,” Blaine said with a grunt. His eyes were shut, preventing him from seeing that Kurt’s were starting to fill with tears.

“No, no - blackbird!” Kurt yelled.

Blaine’s eyes snapped open, widening comically in horror. He scrambled back and away from Kurt, going so quickly that he actually landed on the wood floor of their bedroom with a loud thump.

“Blaine?” Kurt said, trying to contort his body to give him a decent view over the edge of their bed.

“‘M fine!” Blaine said, springing back up a bit unsteadily to sit on his knees next to Kurt. “What’s wrong?!”

He hurriedly untied Kurt before running frantic hands over his body. He wasn’t pressing hard, though, making Kurt feel more tickled than anything else.

“It’s fine now, it’s fine!” Kurt said through a laugh. “That last thrust just stretched my arms too far, that’s all. I didn’t want to dislocate a shoulder or something.”

Blaine sighed heavily through his nose. “That’s really it? You’re not just placating me?”

“That’s really it,” Kurt confirmed, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Blaine’s nose.

They were silent for a moment before Kurt started snickering.

“What?” Blaine asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“I just - started imagining explaining this near-shoulder injury to a doctor,” Kurt said, trying to get himself back under control. “ _Yes, my husband had my arms tied to our bed while we were having relations and, well…._ ”

Blaine snorted too. “Babe, you could tell a doctor we were having sex. I’m sure they’ve heard worse expressions.”

“Well _pardon me_ for wanting to be polite!” Kurt said huffily.

“I mean, you probably wouldn’t want to say we were _fucking_ or something like that,” Blaine continued, smirking, “But I think a doctor would find it concerning that we were trying bondage when you can’t even say the word _sex_.”

“I can say the word _sex_ , Blaine!” Kurt felt his face flame red.

Blaine started chuckling. Kurt took that moment to smack him with a pillow.

“Ow! Okay, I’m sorry. It _is_ kind of amusing to imagine you explaining your potential injury to a doctor,” Blaine said before leaning in to kiss Kurt sweetly on the forehead.

Kurt leaned up to indicate he wanted one on the lips as well, and they spent the next couple of minutes lazily making out until Blaine stiffened and pulled back.

“Honey?”

“Sorry, I just - my brain was still halfway imagining telling others, and then I got to the part where we’d have to tell Santana.”

“Fucking hell.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“Oh my God, we have to think of plausible cover stories if we ever do injure ourselves while having sex, okay? I can _not_ handle her having ammunition like that,” Kurt said, locking eyes with Blaine so he’d know he was serious.

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it,” Blaine said, but the look in his eyes let Kurt know they were on the same page.

After another minute of silence, Kurt turned to Blaine with a coy smile on his face.

“You know, I don’t particularly want to be tied up again, but I’m not opposed to finishing what we started earlier.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Unless the idea of Santana teasing us for the rest of our lives is too much of a downer.”

“I think I’ll be able to power through,” Blaine said, moving to straddle Kurt’s lap.

Much to Kurt’s delight, Blaine followed through on his statement.


End file.
